VRChat Rewind 2018
The plot of the video follows a new player as he explores VRChat, encountering many obstacles like the Knuckles and the Marching Kitten Band, before regulars of the VRChat world help him find his place. :Video: Link to YouTube Video Cast Director, Cameraman and Editor: Nekobueno The cast is a literal "Who's Who" of VRChat, with many background cameos. Credits * PhoenixPrime1 * Foxgod (formerly Fapgod.) * Kromia * Hazord * Drekwiz * Spearmint * heyitsjayyy * MiaAyana * Hawxx is rippin * betadesh * Shana * SmolDomi * Macrackle * flameknight7 * lillamb * Astro * snowsos * LilBagel * shinikami * nullified VA * sporkoflove * merlin * kareeda * Shonzo * kittenji * JT Senpai * smooth octopus * Tosha * flaresnare * flaretheunknown * Lilbuddy * Virgo * isTHISreal * ThatOneRebel * classwork * Akat47 * Brewmanchew * Ryan * Jakkuba * Jameskii * Fapiano * Tails * saya_hinayuki * Rad * Smol sammich * mecha_pangolin * AnimatorAR * Skeleto * Minikane * Rob-A-Toony * HaydenDJredskin * Burning Seas * Vision2D * Yuri * Dragondirgel * Tsitex * Nanoade * Satchi * Oblivious * ArabNinja * SilentOne * A.S.Bgames * Wanderserenity * TruNoom (credited as TrueNoom) * Massivelegend * Rick Sanchez/TheBeast58235 * Artsy * Shiro * Kohrean * Little Guardian * Thamriyell * ItsLumi * Nagzz21 * Lanfear * Oathmeal * KuriGames * Zentreya (credited as Zentraya) * 404Studios * MoxiMox * Midnite Central * Panners * Team Kinetic * Can-o-paint * CaptainRincewind * Pepiot * Winterz * Acedia * Leon * Mrd00d64 * Denwa * Monika * Tess * Shizzuie * Neither * Magic Kappa * Naddition * Ashunera * Emmitt * Drumsy * Narseh * Chiu * Ad Friendly * shmeshme * bonfire * odomfire * Xlibidinously * foxy * Sqweeks * Syrmor * ggduh * the purple nexian * GreatKhanHD * J4key * Ikrium * Lolathon (As both himself and as Will Smith.) * The rest will be added soon Trivia * Several places were featured in the video, including new Hub, Neko Nights Night Club and Great Pug. * Zentreya,TruNoom, phoenixprime1s, haydendjredskin, and SmolDomi are the only ones to be misspelled in the credits. * The trap section is appropriately headed by Tosha. * Though not making a full appearance, members of the Loli Squad were scattered through out the video. * Lolathon's avatar of Will Smith makes a cameo to just meme at the end, poking fun at the vastly inferior Youtube Rewind. *Blue guy intro and dance scenes played by captainrincewind. Close up movement scenes by shadowed. Minor scenes by itsnitsu and an additional scene by can-o-paint. *Heyimbee, StealthRG, LeyLey, Pokelawls and roflgator and many more influential members of vrchat were approached but couldn’t make filming time due to other commitments. *Captainrincewind, Kromia, phoenixprime1, Shadowed, J4key and Hazord were going to be given additional credit for their additional effort and help during filming of the project. *Over 50+ hours over several nights of organisation in game and recording was made by the organisers of the project in order to assure release before new year. *The entire project was planned, drafted and filmed within 2 weeks *SporkofLove wrote her song in one night for the recording specifically for the video. *Only speaking roles in the rewind are by Nekobueno, Mrd00d, and SporkofLove. *Shadowed scarecrow of the kitten marching band was there for every day of filming. He played music required to time scenes and made the entire production run as smooth as possible. *Though not referenced, the Kanna Gang is hinted at by all the Kannas in the video. *In Jameskii's series, VRChat in a nutshell episode 13, a behind the scenes viewing of the the dancing VRChat Full Body users ( J4KEY, ThatOneRebel, Lilbuddy, Cece, Kromia, Lowrhen and several others) where Jameskii wonders outloud how many copy right claims the video's gonna get. *Sadly, none of the RP family, the Bagel Bunch, makes an appearance in this video. Category:VRChat Culture Category:Videos Category:VRChat Rewind